


Three Ain't a Crowd

by tlakht



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlakht/pseuds/tlakht
Summary: Cas feels slightly nauseous, and it’s a feeling he didn’t even know he could experience. Dean and Benny have a… a thing. Maybe even a relationship, and it’s all Cas’s fault. Benny was the one who was there for Dean when they were in Purgatory; Benny was the one Dean could turn to, the one he could trust.“I’m sorry, Dean.” Cas can tell his voice sounds wrecked, but there’s little he can do to prevent it. “I thought… I thought you prayed to me. I heard…” He shakes his head. How can he explain it? He heard Dean pray to him, heard Dean call out his name, but clearly he didn’t.





	Three Ain't a Crowd

Dean prayed to him – Cas _swears_ he did, yet there’s nothing about what’s happening in front of him that indicates Dean has tried to contact him. Nothing that indicates Dean would want him here.

Cas can’t help the immediate, consuming hurt he feels, rooting him to the spot. He should leave before they notice that he’s there, but he’s helpless to do anything but watch what’s happening on the bed in front of him. He can’t look away from the sight of the two naked bodies, Dean lying on his back, keening and digging his heels into the mattress, hips stuttering into Benny’s grip on his erection.

“Dean.” If it wasn’t for how painful the word felt coming out, Cas wouldn’t have known he was the one who said it. He didn’t mean to, didn’t want to alert them to his presence, but it’s too late now, and Dean’s head whips toward where he’s standing.

“Shit!” Dean begins wrestling with the blankets in a frantic attempt to cover himself and as much of Benny as possible, but the vampire doesn’t seem bothered by his own nakedness and doesn’t move from where he’s pinning the covers down. The little corner of the blanket that Dean manages to throw over Benny doesn’t do much to hide his erection.

Cas feels slightly nauseous, and it’s a feeling he didn’t even know he could experience. Dean and Benny have a… a thing. Maybe even a relationship, and it’s all Cas’s fault. Benny was the one who was there for Dean when they were in Purgatory; Benny was the one Dean could turn to, the one he could trust.

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Cas can tell his voice sounds wrecked, but there’s little he can do to prevent it. “I thought… I thought you prayed to me. I heard…” He shakes his head. How can he explain it? He _heard_ Dean pray to him, heard Dean call out his name, but clearly he didn’t.

There’s a fierce blush on Dean’s face. Cas should save him from any further embarrassment and just go, but then Benny speaks. “He called out the wrong name.” He says it so easily, with a hint of a smile. Cas is almost sure Benny must be joking, but… Dean doesn’t deny it, he just looks away, anywhere but at Cas. “Not the first time it’s happened,” Benny shrugs. “He missed you an awful lot in Purgatory.”

Cas doesn’t know if he can believe that it’s true; thinks back to all the prayers Dean directed at him in Purgatory, all the prayers he ignored. A few of them were just like this one: just _Cas_ .

“See, Dean here thinks he’s good at hiding how he feels, but I know he loves you, Angel.”

Dean hasn’t said more than a single word since Cas arrived, and Cas can’t take it anymore; can’t take this silence from Dean while Benny is the one to tell him these things.

“Dean?” Dean’s still not looking at him; he’s sitting up now, hugging his knees, blanket pulled up as far as it goes. Cas tries again, more softly. “Dean. Is it true?”

Finally, Dean shrugs, a defeated look in his eyes as they meet Cas’s. “What do you want me to say, Cas?”

“The truth.”

Dean’s shoulders slump as he gives up. “Yeah. I – it’s true, okay?”

"Say the words, Dean. Please.“ Maybe Cas is greedy, maybe he shouldn’t need more than the confirmation he’s already been given, but he does.

And maybe Cas’s words reassure Dean about Cas’s own feelings, because this time when he says it, even though he hesitates, he doesn’t look ashamed anymore. "I love you, Cas.”

It’s all Cas has ever wanted to hear from Dean, but the timing is – if Dean and Benny are— “And him?” Maybe it’s in bad taste, asking this while Benny is here, after having interrupted their intimate moment, but Cas needs to know. Benny doesn’t look bothered by it anyway.

“I..,” Dean glances softly at Benny. “I love Benny, too.” When he looks back at Cas, his gaze is still soft but has the barest hint of defiance in it, as if he’s daring Cas to have a problem with it.

Cas knows Dean has a lot of room in his heart, a lot of love to offer. It’s one of the things he’s always loved about him, so he can’t fault him for it now – can’t ask Dean to put limits on his affection. “What happens now, then?”

There’s a silence; Dean seems at a loss, but then one of Benny’s hands makes its way to his thigh underneath the blanket, making him blush. “Well, I, for one, would like to pick up where we left off earlier.”

Cas tries to push down the feeling of being unwanted. He gets it; Dean and Benny were in the middle of something, and Cas was the one who interrupted. Of course they want to continue what they were doing.

As if Benny can sense what Cas is thinking, however, he continues, “And I think Dean would be mighty pleased if you joined in, Angel. Three ain’t a crowd.”

Dean says nothing, and Cas thinks for a moment that his hesitance means he doesn’t want Cas there, but then he meets Dean’s eyes, and he can tell. Can tell Dean wants him there, can tell that Dean’s waiting to see if Cas wants it too.

Once again, Cas finds that he needs to hear it. “Do you want that, Dean?” He steps forward, finally, and sits down on the edge of the bed, close to Dean. He reaches out, fingertips barely skimming over Dean’s side where the blanket doesn’t cover him, and Dean’s breath stutters.

“Yeah. I want you. Want both of you.” Dean leans in, lips parted, and Cas meets him halfway. It’s not chaste; there’s no possible way it could be, considering what Benny’s hand is doing to Dean under the blanket, drawing a needy moan from his lips against Cas’s.

Dean’s tongue feels like velvet, soft and giving as Cas pushes in to taste more of him. He doesn’t want to stop, groans in frustration when Dean pushes him away, but then it’s okay because Dean’s telling him to lose the clothes, which he does with a thought.

“Well, that comes in handy.” Dean covers Cas’s mouth with his own again, while his hands take advantage of Cas’s nakedness, running all across his chest, his back, his sides – and then finally where Cas wants them the most. The moan that spills out of him breaks their kiss, and then Benny is turning Dean’s head to the side and claiming his mouth.

Cas waits for the jealousy to take hold, prepared to push it down, but it doesn’t come. Maybe it’s partly because Dean’s still pleasuring him, but he doesn’t feel anything but arousal, watching Dean and Benny make out.

When the kiss ends, Benny withdraws, grinning as he leans back on his hands. “Why don’t you show the angel what else you can do with that mouth of yours?”

“Yeah,” Dean pants. “Yeah, c'mon, Cas. Sit up against the headboard.”

Cas doesn’t hesitate in doing what Dean says, leaning against the pillows that are propped up there, and then Dean is on his knees between his legs, kissing Cas one more time before his mouth starts its descent.

Cas wonders if this is what it feels like to be high, when Dean sucks a mark onto his neck, because he can think of no other way to describe this feeling. “Dean,” he keens, uncaring of what he sounds like. He hears Benny chuckle, but a glance at the vampire reveals that it’s not meant in an unkind way.

“Brother, just you wait until he gets to your cock. He’s awful good with his tongue.”

And Benny’s right. The feel of Dean’s mouth on him, when he reaches his target, is… heavenly, is probably what a human would say. Cas knows better. This is way better than anything Heaven can offer. There’s nothing Cas has experienced in his millennia long life that can measure up to this, to Dean being so eager to please him, licking and sucking and humming his pleasure around Cas’s cock.

Cas doesn’t notice that he’s lost himself in the sight of Dean pleasuring him until Dean groans and bucks his hips into nothing but air, and Cas looks up to see that Benny has a finger inside him.

“That’s right, Dean. You’re so good for us,” Benny praises, and Dean pulls off Cas, blushing. He’s not comfortable with receiving praise, Cas knows, but he also knows Dean hasn’t received enough of it in his life. And for once, Dean doesn’t argue against it; his eyes just flutter closed as if there’s some part of him that enjoys it, that craves it.

“Yes,” Cas agrees, “you are.” Dean hides his face against Cas’s stomach, disguises it by mouthing at the skin there, and Cas lets him, threading fingers through Dean’s hair.

Benny adds another finger, which draws a whine out of Dean and seems to remind him what he was doing. And this time, his moans are even louder around Cas’s cock as he fucks himself back on Benny’s fingers, which soon become three. Cas feels his arousal build as he watches those three finger go in and out of Dean, and he has to use his grace to keep himself from coming in Dean’s mouth.

Cas doesn’t noticed that Benny has removed his fingers until Dean pulls off as he thrusts his hips back, impatient. “Come on, Benny. Fuck me.”

“Nah.” Benny grins. “I’ve had you before. Wanna see you ride that angel of yours.”

Cas’s cock jumps at the prospect of having Dean ride him. He wants that too, and he appreciates Benny’s consideration, but there’s no reason they can’t share. “He can take both of us.”

Dean freezes, eyes wide. “The hell? No, he can’t.”

“You can, Dean,” Cas says, putting a hand on Dean’s neck and pulling him up for a quick kiss. “I’ll make sure you can accommodate us both. Do you want to?”

Dean’s breath speeds up, and he nods. “Yeah. Shit. But…” He ducks his head. “I still wanna feel the, uh. Stretch.”

Cas nods, and then he lets a hand travel along Dean’s side and further back, until he can reach the place Benny’s fingers just occupied. He doesn’t have to touch Dean here to do it, but he wants to – makes Dean slicker before he pushes two fingers inside and lets his grace flow through them into Dean, who sounds like his breath is being punched out of him.

It doesn’t make Dean feel looser, but when Benny adds his fingers, he doesn’t feel particularly tight either – but it still pulls a moan from Dean’s throat.

“Well, hell.” Benny’s smile is crooked and shows a row of pearly white teeth that aren’t his fangs, but still make him look ever so slightly predatory. Or maybe it’s the glint in his eyes that does it. “I’m glad you decided to join us, Angel.”

“Yeah, me too,” Dean agrees, kissing Cas again, and Cas would be happy to keep the kissing up for ages if it wasn’t for what he knows is going to happen next. Equally impatient, they break the kiss and push and pull at each other’s bodies until Cas is fully on his back, Dean straddling him, and Benny’s kneeling between Cas’s legs.

When Dean finally sinks down on his cock, Cas can’t help but buck up into him, unable to control his body, unable to rein in his arousal. It shouldn’t be possible for him to lose control like this, but then Dean has always been the exception to everything Cas has thought to be true. Dean meets his thrusts eagerly, but at a touch of Benny’s hand to his shoulder, pushing him down to lie on top of Cas, he stills – waiting for Benny to fill him up as well.

The added pressure of Benny’s cock as it slides in next to Cas’s feels good, but the most arousing part of it all is Dean – the drawn-out, keening sound he produces as he’s slowly being filled up, fuller than he’s ever been before.

“You okay there, cher?” Benny must know Dean’s more than okay, but it shows just how considerate he is with him, and it reassures Cas that Benny’s good enough for Dean. He hopes he is, too.

Dean nods frantically, breath coming in fast puffs against Cas’s skin. “Yeah. Come on. Move.” And then they do – Benny and Cas both, while Cas holds Dean in place. “Oh fuck,” Dean breathes, and it’s a sentiment Cas would echo if he were capable of speech right now.

It starts out slow, out of consideration for Dean, but soon he starts getting impatient, fucking himself faster on their cocks. After that, it becomes fast, uncoordinated, and Dean cries out every time one of them thrusts into him, barely able to catch his breath in between.

Dean’s cock has smeared a slick trail onto Cas’s belly, sliding against it every time Benny’s thrusts send him forward. “Oh shit. I’m gonna come,” he gasps, and the words immediately take Cas’s arousal up a notch, bringing him closer to his own orgasm. And if Benny’s grunt above them is any indication, it had the same effect on him.

“Do it,” Cas says. He wants to see it, wants to hear the sounds Dean makes when he comes.

“I—”

“Yeah. Come on.” Benny reaches around Dean, and Cas feels his knuckles rub against his stomach as he jerks Dean off. And then it happens: Dean’s body tenses, hands gripping Cas’s arms tightly, his voice hoarse as he moans helplessly while he paints Cas’s stomach with cum.

Cas can’t help it; before he even realises what is happening, he’s released a burst of Grace – and then all at once he’s coming while Dean moans anew, and Benny groans, thrusting a couple more times before he collapses on top of them.

“Holy shit,” Dean says. Cas is pretty sure he’s speaking for all of them.

“Holy shit,” he agrees, and Benny laughs.

“Holy shit.”

Cas smiles to himself. Despite what he thought when he first entered the room, everything’s going to be okay after all.


End file.
